The Plague
by DTH
Summary: The second part of the series. This time around Klonoa is in Venice, trying to save the city from certain destruction,with two new partners. Slight alternative story of House Of the Dead 2. R&R pleaz! Critiscm is welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rehabilitation.

The sun breaking through the clouds in a fine December morning. There was fresh snow over the countryside. Trees were blanketed with snow and life began sprout again, despite the civil war raging on. It has only been a couple of hours since the Curien mansion was destroyed. But since that it seems like a burden was lifted from the world and the sky was back to its normal colors.

A car was plowing through the snow covered road, perhaps a Mercedes. Inside were two men, both were wearing suits. One gray and one blue. Suddenly, one of their cell phones rang out. "Hello?", one answered. "Yes…right…yeah were going to check the wreckage out…okay…bye".

"Who was it?", asked the one driving.

"Oh, it was headquarters, re-briefing our assignment"

"God, just because were rookies…"

"HEY! WATCH OUT!"

The car skidded across the road. "What the hell?", one asked annoyed.

"Look"

The road had a red stain, with a lump sticking out of the snow.

"What do you think it is?", the blue-suited man asked.

"Dunno", replied the other. They stepped out of the vehicle and walked over to the lump. Soon, they brushed away the snow and uncovered what was underneath it. "It looks like an…animal, an anthro, I suppose…", the gray suited man said.

"What could he be doing up here?", the other asked.

"Maybe he or she is a link to the Curien mansion explosion."

"He looks badly burned and injured"

"Is he still breathing?"

The blue suited man checked for a pulse. "Barely"

"Well come on! Let's get him to nearest hospital!", the other exclaimed. "Then we can check the wreckage out".

"Oh…ugh…"

The nurse was having a conversation with the two men, when she heard groaning and shuffling in the room. "Well, you two, go on and be on your way"

"Thank you, ma'am", one of the men replied. She walked in the bedroom and saw the recovering cabbit shuffle around the bed. "Oh, finally you've woken up, Mr…um…Klonoa? Is it?"

Klonoa was opening his eyes, and saw the blurred image of the nurse. When finally got the focus in, he saw the friendly nurse smile warmly. He was startled for a while and then felt a unbearable soreness all over his body. "You were quite a mess!", she said cheerfully. Klonoa looked at her long brown hair her soft calm face and liquid blue eyes. "Ugh…", the cabbit grunted, "Do…do…you know where I am?"

"Why your at the hospital!"

"Where? Which one?", he asked.

"Well the one at Venice of course!"

"What?"

He peered over the window next to him and saw a bustling city outside. He couldn't believe his eyes. The sun smiling down at him, people were walking by, greeting each other, cars were happily driving by. It looked like the perfect place to live. "How did I get here?", he asked.

"Oh, two gentlemen came by and dropped you off", she started. "They found you in the middle of a road, they said that you were a link to a huge explosion out in the Swiss countryside."

"Oh, that…", Klonoa said looking down glumly.

"Well, once you've made a full recovery, then maybe you could stay here and have a fresh start, we don't see many anthros in Venice, just like in Volk, you don't see a lot of humans."

"Anthros?", asked Klonoa.

"Oh! It's slang for anthropomorphic, they came up with that in the 70s after that peace treaty between us."

"Oh…", Klonoa sighed

"By the way, where are you from?"

"Breezegale"

"Ah, that's the easiest way for people to find their way to Russia!"

"Yeah"

"Well, then is there anything I can get you to drink?"

"No, I'm good"

"Okay then!"

Klonoa thought he was the luckiest "anthro" alive. He stayed at the hospital for the next five months, when he made a full recovery. Soon he rented an apartment, and for the next couple of months, it wasn't so bad. However, that soon all changed the night before February 26th, 2000. Klonoa returned home from a lively festival. He made his way up to his apartment room, and then heard a rustling sound. Klonoa peered over the balcony, thinking that all that happened in 1998 was going to start all over again. He sighed in relief that it was just a cat. The cabbit went to be thinking that this won't happen again. He was horribly wrong the next morning…

Well the second part of the series, taking place in the events of HotD 2. Hint: See if you can spot the reference to the game besides the setting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reminisce

Klonoa woke up to an explosion the next morning. He fell off his bed and struggled back up. The cabbit slowly looked out the window, and his eyes grew large in horror. A car was engulfed in flames in the middle of the street. And around the car were no more than zombies. "They must of been messing around with that car's fuel tank!", he said to himself. He saw some of them covered in flames, but seem to not notice, until they dropped dead. He then heard his door being pounded until it shattered. The zombies this time had decaying brown skin, instead of the pale cobalt one from the house. Some of them were shirtless, and others had lazy eyes that seem to pop out of their head. Klonoa searched his pockets to see if he still had Guntz's gun, but then he remembered that they took it away from him at the hospital. With his options running low, he grabbed his blue hat from his night stand, and leaped out the window.

In the outskirts of the city another fancy car came driving by. This time though it was a sharp looking BMW and two figures were on the two front seats. It was blasting loud rock music. On the passenger's seat was an annoyed gray fox ( think Tails, only with gray fur) , with tinted shades (similar to the one's the man in the TV had at the house) had a black trench coat, a plain white shirt and black jeans. "Do we really have to listen to this garbage?", the fox said. "Taylor, don't be dissing CoP", the driver said in a feminine voice. She was an orange echidna (think Knuckles this time) who unlike the fox wore more rocker clothes. She had a red bandanna with a smiley face that had X's for eyes. She wore a red zip-up sweatshirt over a plain white shirt, had shorts that were torn up and had pocket chains, and was wearing dirty red Chuck Taylors. Elizabeth was her name. "Seriously, can we change it to some more soothing music?", Taylor persisted.

"Like what?", replied the echidna.

"I dunno, jazz or something"

"Funny", she chuckled and turned up the volume. Taylor angrily stared at the window. "Geez, it's no wonder every time we scout this area people think were just some teenagers who hi-jacked a car."

"Hey!", Elizabeth shouted, "You know how I hate those stupid business suits! And besides you shouldn't be complaining, your just jealous that a 'punk teenager' got promoted before you did!"

Taylor let out a deep sigh. She was right about that. The first time ha saw her, he thought it some kind of mistake. But looks can be deceiving, he thought as she had pinpoint accuracy and pretty much knew how all kinds of firearms worked. As they drove by it started to rain and they didn't know it but something was watching them, from up above.

Klonoa rolled across the cobblestones on the street. He realized that he fell asleep with clothes he had on yesterday. The same blue shirt, blue-violet shorts, and red sneakers. Then a police cruiser skidded across the sidewalk with it's loud speaker on. "This is a message from the police department, all citizens must evacuate the city! A large infestation has started and involves living dead creatures. At all costs do not get bitten or you will turn into these things!". The car then drove by and then he saw a stampede of humans fleeing for their lives. The cabbit then saw that zombies were leaping out the buildings clinging on to some of the citizens and biting them in the neck. "I gotta get that gun back", Klonoa murmured. As he darted into the mass of people, looking for the hospital that he stayed at. Zombies were running rampant in the city, coming out from any entrance possible. Klonoa was stunned at how many they're were as he ran down the street. He then remembered the sweet nurse that catered for him all those months. "Oh, God I hope she already made it out", he said under he's breath.

Meanwhile, Taylor and Elizabeth had just passed a couple of buildings when all of the sudden the windshield shattered. Elizabeth almost lost control and crashed into a telephone pole. "What the…?", she started, as they both got out of the car. Then they heard a shriek of laughter. They saw floating above a purple little imp, that had many skeletal and zombie like characteristics. "Get out of the city, NOW!", it commanded in it's high-pitched squeaky voice. "Why?", Elizabeth demanded. With that said the imp pointed at them and then an armada of undead made their way from storm sewers, buildings, barrels, everything. "This is only the beginning", the little imp said, "Suffer like the rest of these pathetic life forms!". Then it flew away and left the two agents surrounded by legions of zombies. "Do you still have those assault rifles in the trunk?", Taylor asked. "Yeah", replied Elizabeth.

"Now would be a good time to use them", he said

"Right".

She headed toward the trunk only to see that the living dead were crawling up the car. It was not one or two it was a _pack _of them climbing the car, scratching it and doing other things to it so they knew that Elizabeth and Taylor couldn't use it. The fox whipped out his Glock-19. He wanted no more than head shots. "These things are probably littered all over the streets", he said, "Maybe there's a shortcut we could take". Elizabeth nodded. She spotted a metallic door in a plain beige building. They headed towards it, avoiding the zombies. The duo didn't know that this was the back entrance to the hospital.

The cabbit finally made it to the main office of the hospital. It was dim and it looked like a mess. "Since I'm here maybe I'll get a medical bag or something", he thought to himself. He walked down hallways, looking for the nurse and for some medical supplies. Klonoa then heard a loud shuffling noise when he got the medical bag all filled up. He looked back and saw the shadow of a person coming from the waiting room. "Miss?", he called out. Klonoa walked up to the doorway and peered over. The next thing he knew a something screamed and brought him down to the ground. It was the nurse…zombified, her brown hair was now a scaly burnt black color, her eyes were just white with no pupils, her clothes were torn, and her skin was a pale brown. Klonoa struggled to get her off. At last he kicked her off, and her legs flung off. Now she was crawling towards him, with a blood trail being left behind. "Oh…my…God…", he said in a mournful tone. There he saw the nicest human he's ever met, struck by a plague. He soon noticed, that he walked into a doctor's office and to his surprise, Guntz's battered crimson gun was just sitting in the desk. Klonoa quickly grabbed it and aimed at the undead nurse. Pulling the trigger at the nurse's head was painful to him, almost as painful as loosing Guntz. When he finally killed her he knew he had to get out. But then more zombies started crawling out and soon enough the cabbit was surrounded. Klonoa fired the gun, shooting the creatures' heads. Then he realized that the zombies were also getting shot in the back or in the arm, when he didn't intend to shoot those parts at all. When the two zombies dropped down, he saw two other figures holding up their guns. The cabbit thought he was hallucinating. "Hey look Taylor, I think we found a survivor here", Elizabeth said. Klonoa stared at the fox and the echidna. "Don't worry kid, we're from the AMS", she said holding up her badge.

"The AMS?", Klonoa asked.

"Abnormal Mystery Services", Taylor replied, "We are a intelligence group from the Swans that investigate paranormal activities. I'm Taylor by the way, this is Elizabeth."

"You can call me Elly for short", she pointed out.

"So that's what it means…", the cabbit sighed.

"Do you know how we can get out of here?", asked Taylor, "I'm pretty sure that you were being chased by those things too".

"Oh, there's one on the east wing", Klonoa said pointing towards a hallway.

"Hey, how do you know that?", Elly said with a suspicious look in her eye.

"I was here for five months"

"Damn, what'd ya do?"

"I escaped a crumbling mansion by a hair's breath, despite being burned, tossed, bitten or anything else that can hurt you, I was merely looking for shelter after my town was bombed but then I caught myself in that whole mess."

"You were the reason why the Curien mansion exploded?", an intrigued Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I lost a good…friend…at that incident"

Taylor and Elly exchanged looks.

Klonoa was surprised at how things can change after one little incident. When they got out of the hospital, the city looked rundown. The buildings lost their clean white appearance, smoke rose to the sky possibly from house fires. Even the beautiful clear skies were gone, now there were gray clouds blanketing it. To top it off, it began to rain. It was also odd for the trio to find that the whole street they were on was completely empty. "There was supposed to be an AMS meeting here.", stated Taylor. The building looked like a church, but inside it looked like a small library and study room. Paper were scattered about and tables were flipped over. As soon as they were letting their guard down, the stained-glass window in front of them shattered, and in trudged two zombies. One was a normal zombie, the other was wielding two axes. It had long wavy brownish yellow hair, was vomit green in color, had a torn up plaid jacket and had jeans on. The other zombie was easily taken care of, but the ax zombie put his weapons in front of his face, lessening the for an instant kill. "Shoot it somewhere else!", the cabbit commanded, "I dealt with these guys at the mansion.". The ax zombie's lower body was shot up, all it had left was his upper torso. The trio, quickly made a run for it, and found themselves in the library's little courtyard. Mutant frogs hopped rampant in the courtyard. Elly had a hard time shooting the green frogs. But Taylor and Klonoa made quick work of them. "NO!!NO!!". A voice was shouting in the background.

Klonoa elbowed the gate opened, and looking down, he saw a man crawling away from an ax wielding zombie. Elly wasted no time aiming for it's head and killing the thing. The man looked back and stood. He had a light tan skin color and looked like he was in his fifties. "What going on in this city?", he asked.

"Dunno", replied Elly, "But dude, you can go through that little library and the street there is completely empty."

"Oh, okay…I guess", he said uneasy, thinking about the things running rampant here. All of the sudden one of Klonoa's pockets was a emitting a white glow. "Uh, what's that glowing in there?", Taylor pointed. The cabbit dug in his pocket and to his surprise he found the little brown book he found at the Curien residence. "I…I…still have this with me?", he stated confusedly. He opened up the little book which was now quaking and trembling, and the old creature files it had begun to fly all over the place. Then the pages fused back together, and the little book shut itself on the palm of his hand. "Woah, okay what just happened!?", Elly exclaimed. Klonoa opened the book and at first noticed nothing new about it. The original creature files were still there. Soon, he turned the page after the Magician's file and saw new files. "What do those mean?", asked the curious echidna.

"Those are G's files.", Taylor answered.

Elly gave him a troubled look.

"That's how he was able to survive the Curien mansion case back in 1998. Before he was dispatched, he posed as a fellow scientist and forced Curien to give him a tour of his lab, as long he didn't tell anyone what he was creating. He then took notes on them, and then showed it to everyone at the AMS."

"So…you guys were like friends?", Klonoa asked

"Before I met Elizabeth."

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why it just did that!", said Elly in a risen voice.

"Well, there's no time to figure this out right now, we gotta see if there's anymore survivors out here.", the cabbit ordered.

The back alley they took was almost a clean route. There weren't many zombies running rampant in these parts. Partly because of the dense population in the city center. That's were most of them were at. The trio walked out into an unnamed street when they heard a ear-piercing shriek of laughter. Elly and Taylor already recognized that laugh. The little flying imp floated there flapping it's violet bat-like wings.

"It seem like you didn't heed my warning."

"What warning?", asked the cabbit, looking at the two agents.

"Well, this isn't the first time we've met this wretched little creature.", replied the fox.

"Dude, seriously this thing is a little bitch", added Elly.

"Well, well, now I guess you and your little cat-thing will have to pay the consequences", he said making another hand signal. Without warning two cars flew across the air nearly taking there heads off. When they got up they saw a gigantic headless knight stomp in front of them. It proudly held a huge blood-stained one sided ax, and it's body armor looked a little rusted. Then the imp flew by it's side. "Go Kuarl!!", it shouted. And with that being said the knight slowly stomped to them. The cabbit flipped through the pages of G's files, while Elly and Taylor fired at the towering giant. The imp crackled in laughter when the monstrosity swung it's ax down. It missed but the shock wave sent them skidding across to the sidewalk. Finally, Klonoa found the right page. "Zeal and Kuarl?", he asked himself. Then he looked down below that. "Oh, 'a.k.a. Judgment Type 28', god I wished what those 'types' meant.". He saw the illustration of the pair and a large circle was drawn around the imp. Klonoa pointed the gun at the imp, and fired. He was surprised that the gun still had some rounds. The imp was knocked back when the impact hit him, and when was knocked back, so was the monstrous knight. Zeal gave a little smirk to the cabbit. As he wound up Kuarl from the back and started the cycle again. "Elly! Taylor! Aim for the little imp, if we all fire simultaneously at it, then it won't have a chance to strike back!". Elly and Taylor aimed their guns at Zeal who was taking cover behind the night. Then he flew up and zig-zagged across the sky, making nearly impossible to get a clear shot. Klonoa was madly shooting at the sky when, he came out of nowhere and punched the cabbit right across the face. "You little ass, resisting to give up! After all it will be us who will control your fate!!", it shriek. The cabbit got himself up, his left cheek had a bloody bruise.

"Oh, you want another of these, Oh do you kids say it, 'second helpings'?"

Then the imp had a stricken appearance, it was frozen and had a surprised look it it's face. Zeal then dropped dead in front of Klonoa's feet. Kuarl, the huge mutant knight did too, drop dead with a mighty slam. The cabbit looked up and saw Elly lowering her gun. "We kids don't say that anymore", She spoke to the corpse. "Are you all right, Klonoa?", Taylor asked, "That bruise looks awful."

"I can shrug it off.", the cabbit replied in a more positive tone.

Then they heard a loud screeching noise. The trio looked back and saw a little red hatchback pinballing across the road…with three or four zombies clinging on to it.

Well the second chapter, It's basically the first chapter in the game, but with the inclusion of the hospital and the supernatural book. But, um, stayed tuned for the next chapter, I'm trying to think of a name for it, something that's just like one word…hmm. Oh and if says Chapter 9 on the top left corner like my other story it's because I accidentally named the document that, so, yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3:

Chaos

The red car was swerving all over the road. Without thinking, Taylor fire his gun at the zombies. He took out the one covering the windshield. With that done the car skidded to a stop before hitting the building in front of it. It happened to be a restaurant too, with the stove and gas tanks there. The trio ran up to the car to the car. A man was sluggishly coming out. "T-Thanks", he stammered.

"Where'd you come from?", Elly asked.

"I ran away from Sunset Bridge.", the bald, round man explained, "That area is infested with those…things".

Klonoa stared at the road that the car came from. "So, it's down that road?"

"Yes…", the man replied, "…but I wouldn't recommend it, there are creatures running rampant down the road."

Taylor was pacing. "Well, sir, you could have this." He tossed him a gun he had in his trench coat. "Aim for their heads", was the last thing he said before the wall of the building next to them shattered. Out came more zombies, led by what looked like obese, executioner zombies. They had the executioner masks on, had rough green skin and had black slack-looking pants. The cabbit fired at the fat undead, but it seemed like they could take a large amount of punishment before they could be killed. It was mostly due to their fat. Elly and Taylor, knew the best way to kill these creatures, and that way is more obvious than before. With the zombies dead, the trio had a dilemma.

"I think we should split up", the cabbit suggested. Elly agreed too. Taylor wasn't so sure. "Okay…but where do we have to go?"

"We gotta get to Sunset Bridge as quickly as possible.", Klonoa explained, "And we have to evacuate everyone there!'

"But, that's what the police are doing _right now_.", gritted Taylor.

"Dude, it won't hurt to help", said Elly, "You and me can check out this building, while he go up the alleyway, then we'll all meet up at the bridge. Here Klonoa, you might need these.". She tossed a handful of 9mm clips, that she got from her sweatshirt.

With that being said the three, split up. Klonoa continued on forward to a set of stairs, medical bag across his shoulder like a one strapped backpack. More zombies sprang up from vans. When he took care of these things, he noticed a logo on the side of one of the vans. It simply said: "GOLDMAN SHIPPING INC." Then something struck the cabbit inside. He remembered the journal that Dr. Curien had, and how it talked about a person named Goldman. "How could I forget?", he thought, "Guntz mentioned him, Curien wrote about him , and even the _Magician _gave a little clue about him. Guess I gotta tell Elly and Taylor at the bridge.". Klonoa made his up the stairs. A little dagger struck the ground nearly going through his foot, the same one he shot at the mansion. He looked and saw something leap from building. The cabbit took no chances and fired at the figure. Then it landed sternly on the ground. Klonoa hadn't seen this before. It was a zombie that had the clothes of a ninja (torn and whatnot), had two daggers in it's hands and was crouching down, ready to strike. Klonoa began firing his gun at it. This zombie was fast and agile, this caught the cabbit by surprise. It was backflipping and walking on walls. It was deflecting his bullets by pinpointing the location they were coming at, and then sticking the daggers out there. Then in a flash the ninja zombie sprang up and threw the dagger at him. It moved in a straight line. It was like a 90 mile per hour baseball, that struck his leg. The dagger went through the cabbit's shin. Klonoa almost lost his ground. The zombie though, kept doing its aerobatics all over the alleyway. With a well placed shot and a stroke of luck, Klonoa was able to hit his head. This took the zombie's rhythm as it tripped over itself. The cabbit took no chances and continued firing at its head. By the time he was done, the head was nearly decapitated. He was now completely blood stained. His shirt had little droplets, and so did his face. Realizing that he still had the dagger inside of him, the cabbit sat on the corner and worked with it, until it came out. When the dagger was finally out, his leg was drenched in blood. He took his medical bag and simply put medical tape. Klonoa was feeling pain all over him, but he didn't care he's had it much worse.

While Klonoa was tackling the alleyway, Elly and Taylor were investigating the building. It was a hotel, and it had an eerie setting because, no one was there. "Man, this is like a game of Resident Evil", Elly whispered.

"No, it's not", Taylor shot back. Then they heard a large buzzing noise…like a chainsaw. Elly opened the door to a hallway. "Look, over there!", exclaimed Taylor. At the edge of the hallway and into the turn they saw a man laying there, with a deep bloody hole in his back. The whole room was a awful mess. With blood on the ceiling and walls. The buzzing noise came back, but it sounded much closer. The two agents quickly turned back, guns raised, and began firing at an undead menace, wielding two chainsaws. It swiped for Taylor's head, and it jabbed the chainsaw at Elly, who thankfully got away from that one. It looked like a delusional zombie with a yellow vest and jeans. This zombie was a light blue in skin color. Suddenly, Elly looked towards the other hallway and saw zombies, quickly limping to them. "Taylor! You got that handled?", referring to the chainsaw zombie.

"Already taken care of", he commented. They fired at the zombies and headed towards the hallway. Without warning one of the suite doors slammed open and a woman stumbled out. "Help!! Oh, God! Somebody!", she wailed. The duo wasted no time dispersing the creatures. "Miss, are you okay?", asked Taylor.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Did you get bitten at all?", asked Elly.

"No, I was just watching what was going on at Sunset Bridge, and then these…things sprang from the windows!"

"Sunset…Bridge?", the two agents said at the same time.

"It's on the news!!", the woman chirped.

Elly and Taylor dashed to the TV, watching the broadcast.

"_This is BBC News on channel 8", _the reporter started, "_An unknown force is terrorizing the tranquil city of Venice at this very moment. Authorities announced that the situation is critical, and say it is too dangerous for media to go there. We have however, have gotten a bird's eye view of the situation, Jack Kaupman will now report". _ Then the camera switched to a helicopter pilot who looked like a reporter.

"_Thanks, Tom as you can see, hordes of these creatures are walking the streets, and even the freeway to Goldman building. We're not sure if the CEO of the shipping company, Caleb Goldman is behind any of this. In a moment, we'll pass right through Venice's Sunset Bridge. Just a minute! It seems like some kind of thing is keeping guard of the bridge. Oh, there are many bodies laying on the floor, if you look at the camera when we zoom in."_

Taylor shut off. "I think that's enough, we have to hurry and meet Klonoa there."

"Right", said the echidna.

"Wait what about me?", the woman complained.

"Grab a weapon and follow the trail of dead zombies, the police should still be scouting for survivors", the fox ordered.

The alleyway then split into two routes, one was a bridge and another was a gate. Having taken care of more ninja zombies. Klonoa was about to head to the bridge, when he saw something sparkle. Laying next to the deceased body, was a key. The cabbit decided to open the gate. He continued walking and then turned to his left to see, an executioner zombie holding a big barrel over his head. Klonoa wasted no time shooting the barrel, but was stricken when the fat creature, started charging him. Klonoa fired rapidly until the upper half of its body until it was no more. Just as he was about to catch his breath, a door swung open. Out came a little boy fleeing from _another _of those executioner things. Klonoa focused on head shots. The little boy turned around to witness the zombie drop down bleeding. The cabbit walked to the boy, who wore a golf cap, had a long sleeve shirt and a sweater vest, and a pair of shorts. "Where are your parents?", asked Klonoa quickly.

"M-My dad is still inside!", he replied.

"You better come with me inside, who knows what could come out here."

He walked into a bar. The back door was being pounded on. "HELP!!", a voice screamed. Klonoa saw a lock on the door, a without hesitating shot it loose. A man stumbled down with a zombie in his trail. The cabbit blew the zombie's head off.

"My son!", the man exclaimed as he saw the little boy behind Klonoa. The man then threw out some Italian at him, and the little boy replied to him in the same language. "How can I ever repay you?", the father said in a thick accent. "By getting the hell out of here.", Klonoa ordered, "Grab a weapon and look for the police, I think they're still evacuating the city." The man nodded and ran out the bar. With a sigh, Klonoa kept walking, until he heard a news theme song on the TV. "Well while I'm here maybe I'll have a drink.", he said to himself. Klonoa poured himself a glass of sparkling cider and heard the announcers give their broadcast.

"_The situation on Venice has exceeded as the slaughtering at Sunset Bridge is begin to reach a new high. A creature has been the culprit of this as the police are doing the best they can to evacuate the city and handle the situation, so far…it hasn't gone well."_

Elly and Taylor walked into a cellar that has taken up water. They spotted more zombies at the bottom, but these ones were different. All they had was there upper torso intact and seemed to be quick with their hands. The agents took care of them and crossed the puddle of water and into the next room. It looked like a wine storage place. "Better look around here, Taylor", said Elly. The place was completely empty until a door burst open. Leeches slithered out all over the place. Millions of them. "What the hell are these things!?", Elly stammered as she fired her gun. "They look like leeches, but not the ordinary ones.", Taylor answered. One of the leeches jumped up and clinged on to the echidna's hand. "Agh, you little ass!!", she shouted shooting it off. Then another one jumped on the other hand, and then another and so forth. "Shit! Taylor open the freaking door!!", she cursed. The fox shoved the door open and the two tripped in. Taylor shut the door in a hurry. The leeches were still trying to get through. Elly winced in pain, as her hands were covered with her own blood, as it smeared from the little punctured holes in her gloves. "Don't worry that cabbit has that medical bag.", Taylor said trying to encourage her. The duo kept walking down the hallway. Finally they made out of the building. The sun was setting now, but they couldn't tell for big purple clouds covered what could of been a beautiful orange sky. They ran down and crossed a bridge that was above one of Venice's canals. "That's where all those lovebirds would come by, in those little gondolas", Elly pointed out. Everything seemed peaceful, but a slimy green hand ruined that when it splashed out of the water and grabbed Taylor. It dragged him to the canal. It looked like a zombie that had seaweed like skin, had flipper like hands. It's face was gruesome as it had seaweed all over and his teeth were all disfigured. Elly fired at the being before it had a chance to strike. The creature sank down, with its blood staining the murky green water. Taylor swan up to nearest ladder and grabbed Elly's hand. "Ugh, dude you freakin' stink!", she complained. Taylor let out a heavy sigh.

Klonoa walked down the tight passageway. The passage turned left. The cabbit almost had a stroke when he saw that it lead to a sidewalk, that was all broken up and had sunk into the huge river up ahead. He couldn't tell how deep he was, for he knew water and him are like sworn enemies. Fish sprang out the water, and the kind you'd want to fish for. They had razor sharp teeth, and looked very mutated. The cabbit was dodging the fish that were flying out. But this made him lose his balance as he face planted into the water, which wasn't so deep. Klonoa shivered when he got up. He followed the sunk sidewalk, and suddenly seaweed zombies crawled out. His quick wits took care of those monsters. Klonoa was relieved to find a set of stairs. A sign was near them read: "_Welcome to Sunset Bridge"_. He sighed in accomplishment that he finally made it. Now he had to wait for Elly and Taylor. He walked up the stairs and saw two executioner zombies, carrying battles. He shot the barrels and killed the one to the left, but the other was charging at him. Klonoa got the wind knocked out of him and he rolled back down on the stairs. Then he looked up and saw the zombie leap off the top of the stairs and body slammed him, hoping that its weight would constrict him. Klonoa was under the fat zombie, gasping for breath. It felt like his eyes were going to explode, as the zombie wouldn't get off. As a last resort, he pointed the gun, with his free arm and continuously fired at it until rolled over dead. The cabbit got himself up and made his up the stairs…again.

The two agents finally made it to the bridge. "Hey! There's Klonoa!", yelled Elly. Klonoa wearily climbed the steps. Taylor was just about start speaking, when the cabbit interrupted him by saying: "Can it Taylor, I already know what's going on at the bridge.".

"So, you saw the news too, huh?", Elly commented.

"Yeah, I know, that thing is killing everybody around here…but I know who's behind it!"

Elly and Taylor looked at him with great curiosity.

"It was Goldman", Klonoa started. "_The _Goldman? The one who works at Goldman building?", asked Taylor.

"Yes, that Goldman, he was behind the Curien case and now he's the link to all of this."

"Dude, how do you know he was behind the '98 Curien case?", Elly butted in.

"He literally put a TV with a stand in front of the entrance, to the doctor's underground lab."

There was a short pause. "What happened to your hands?", the cabbit asked.

"Leeches…what happened to your leg?", Elly replied.

"Ninja zombie."

The echidna raised a brow when she heard the reply.

Suddenly they felt a huge eruption and heard the citizen scream and yell. The trio rushed over to the bridge and saw that it half of it was blown to pieces. "Holy crap…", whispered Elly. Then a huge mutant leaped from the wreckage and almost crushed the trio. The thing looked like some sort of sea creature. It had a eel-looking face and had green scaly arms and legs. It had a long staff with a huge blade at the top. It's chest looked like it was bursting out. Then it opened up revealing the creature's own heart pulsing in there. "That rib like chest is probably what's protecting its weak spot right?", Taylor guessed.

Klonoa flipped through G's files and found the creature there. "The Hierophant, Type B 05". A thick circle was drawn over the mutant's chest and heart. "It's the heart! The red pulsing in his chest". The two agents began to fire at the Hierophant's chest. Bullets bounced off the rib-like covering. "Hey, man! It's not working!", shouted Elly. "That's because you have to wait for the casing to open up!", the cabbit snapped. The covering opened up and the trio, wasted no time firing at the beating heart. The monster bellowed in pain and anger. It regained it's balance and leaped up in the air, with it's staff blade pointing down. In a blink of an eye the creature hurled down. Unfortunately, Taylor didn't react fast enough to dodge the attack, but fast enough not to get killed. He attempted to leap back, but the blade cut right through his foot. Now he was pinned. The Hierophant took this opportunity to slash him to death. But it revealed its weak spot, and took heavy fire from all three of them…again. The mutant withdrew his staff from the fox's foot, and leaped back down to the river. They ran after it only to find it floating in the water. It screeched in command and pointed its scaly finger at them. Then, fish started diving out, towards them. Klonoa noticed that the creature still opened its chest up. "You guys can take care of the fish", he said dodging the yellow fish, "I'll aim for its heart." Elly and Taylor managed to stop the barrage of fish. Klonoa greatly weakened the beast. With its options running low, the Hierophant sunk down to the river. "Did it finally give up?", asked Taylor, who had a strained face on.

Elly and Klonoa exchanged looks for they don't know if it was defeated or not. Suddenly, the monster sprang up from the right. Taking by surprise, Elly accidentally pulled the trigger. With a stroke of luck, the one bullet hit the target, and the beast was thrown of balance. The creature roared in anger, and jumped back down to the river. "It's probably come out on the right", the cabbit guessed. He was right, the Hierophant leaped from the left side of the bridge, blade pointed down. The trio pounded it with bullets. The monster screeched in defeat when it landed. It was gripping its chest as though it was about to explode. It's ironic to say that it did burst. His heart burst into pieces, with blood spraying out. Bleeding and gushing, the creature free fell to the river, this time dead. They could see it floating lifeless, with the river being stained in red. The trio was covered in the creature's blood. "Well, that's that.", commented Elly. Since the cabbit had a medical bag, they were able to fix up Taylor's foot. "The streets are probably invaded with hordes of the living dead.", Taylor said morbidly. Soon, Elly spotted a docked boat, a speed boat. "Maybe, going down the river would be better.", she suggested.

Meanwhile at one building linked to this, a patient Goldman sat on his desk. "Well, I finally captured G…all I need to do is wait for his transformation to be complete. I hope that I could use him for another time.". He got up from his desk and took the elevator from his office. He went to the top of the building in the helicopter pad and walked to a blue-glowing pod, with many tubes coming out. "The Emperor shall awaken soon, though…"

--

gasp Could G's transformation for the book to go supernatural?

Don't worry everything will all be revealed at the end.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Chapter 4:

Disaster

Ripples of water trailed behind the boat. It was still a dark cloudy day, and the water was green and murky. Elly was behind the wheel. Taylor volunteered to be in one of the backseats and be their main gun man. Klonoa looked away, his arm lifting up his head. Some water sprayed on his face. He jumped up startled, as he was not a big fan of being wet. Although he didn't show it, he was _terrified _of being on the boat, thinking that it flip over or crash and he'd have to go in the water. This thought made him nauseous, for if that happened, he'd probably sink because he was not a very good swimmer. "So, Curien was framed, right?", she asked. "More like brainwashed, Goldman kept telling him that humans were linked to all the wars and other obscure things in the world.", replied Klonoa.

"Well, he's right in a way."

"Yeah, but billions of people shouldn't suffer for the actions of the other possible thousands that are criminals."

Elly looked on ahead. "Here they come Taylor, brace yourself.". Seaweed zombies paddled out of the water attempting to grab the boat. Taylor's marksman accuracy blew their heads off. Klonoa started to see zombies on the bridges, one of them was hanging from it. "Taylor! Behind you!", the cabbit warned. The fox quickly turned around and shot the zombie which plopped down to river in front of the boat. A red stain appeared on the boat's trail. "Bastard must've gotten chopped up by the propellers.", Elly pointed out. Then they heard another boat approaching. It was a man who was escaping from the city. All of the sudden, a seaweed zombie, sprouted out and landed on the boat. The water craft, skidded across the canal. Klonoa wasted no time disposing the zombie. Although he sat back down immediately for he didn't want to risk falling off. Elly slowed the boat down and the man did the same. "You all right, man?", she asked.

"I'm fine! Thanks!", he replied.

"What's the fastest way to get to Goldman Building?"

"Oh, just follow the canal and then at the first intersection turn to your right! It'll be straight ahead!"

"Thanks!"

The man turned his boat on again and sped off.

"Come on you guys.", Elly ordered. The trio went to what looked like a plaza. The place was smothered with zombies. Mainly the ax ones. Taylor made quick work of them. They saw citizens run away from a group executioner zombies, and some muscular zombies. One leaped to the boat and grabbed Elly, who turned the wheel in panic. She could smell it's breath. Taylor shot the zombies head off, spraying blood over her face. Next thing they knew, there were in the air. The boat launched itself on the centerpiece of the plaza. It landed roughly and almost knocked the cabbit off.

Elly regained control of the boat and continued forward. They went under more bridges, with more seaweed zombies. A voice rang out for help. A person was swimming away from two seaweed monsters. Then Klonoa saw another poor soul in the water barely staying afloat, about to be slain by another one of those creatures. But by that time it was too late, the person disappeared under a splash of waves. Taylor quickly took care of the monsters attacking. The cabbit looked back and saw more fish hop out of the water. He tried to kill them as quickly as possible, but one of them was able to nick him in the chest. The fish drew blood and now it was running down his shirt. An ax then clanged on the front of the boat. One of the long haired ax zombies was fling axes at them. "You guys are freaking fags", she growled, shooting the creature in the chest until she could see right through. Finally they made it to the intersection. The echidna took a sharp turn right. However, a group of seaweed zombies tried to flip the boat over, but due to their limited strength, the boat just tipped…knocking the cabbit into the water. "Hey, HEY! Klonoa went overboard!", Taylor shouted. The cabbit was panicking, desperately trying to stay afloat. Elly made a quick U-turn, but then she saw in horror that one of the zombies grabbed him in the face and dragged him down. "Klonoa!!", she screamed. "Argh! Forget about him!", Taylor shouted. Elly gave him an angry look. "One casualty should not stop us from saving thousands of other people.", he stated. Elly nodded and looked down, continuing down the river.

Everything happened to quickly for the cabbit. He saw nothing but a mass of green blurs and blue blurs. Klonoa fired madly around him hoping that he could brush the zombies off. Red stains floated up to the surface as he fired. His breath was about to give away. Things went from bad to worse when the killer fish started nipping on his fur. Klonoa desperately tried to brush them off, but they clinged to his skin. Finally he was able to reach the surface. The fish were still stuck on his body. He ripped them off, and threw on the ground, whipping out his gun and shooting the fish. "Not one of my best ideas.", he said to himself seeing the chunks of fur that scarred his arms and legs, from ripping the fish off. Klonoa felt like just dropping on the floor. He realized that his medical bag was lost and that the red stains didn't _just _come from the zombies. Weakness came over him and wearily headed down the sewer path, which didn't look like sewers at all, but ancient ruins. Ruins that were filled with moss and filth. All of the sudden he heard a ground-shaking bellow. This knocked the weakness out of the cabbit. He dashed to the source. The path led him to an empty hall ruin, green moss spewing from the walls, which were dirty and brown. It was getting darker too. The cabbit turned around and saw what was making the yells. A serpent looking monster lifted its long, rough green body. It had no eyes, but had an enormous mouth, with razor sharp teeth.. Then he saw not one, but _four _other serpents rise from the ground, these were slightly shorter and were brown in color. The green one in the center sniffed the air, and then growled in anger. Klonoa knew that it was sensing him. The serpent snapped at the cabbit, who barely dodged it. He sat behind the wall and quickly took out the book. Klonoa flipped through the pages and spotted the illustration. "Tower, Type: 8000", was on the top of the page. Thick black circles were drawn around each of the serpents' mouths. There were a total of five of them. The cabbit took out the empty clip from his gun and reloaded it.

Elly and Taylor sped down the canal with Goldman Building. They both sat quietly in the boat, mourning the cabbit's presumed death. The agents didn't see however a fishing boat, full of zombies going at a blistering speed. In a split second, Taylor and Elly flew off the speed boat that was toppled by the zombie boat. The zombies docked and started crawling out of the boat. The duo fired at them, without hesitation. "Crap…", cursed Elly, "…How do we get to Goldman Building now?". Taylor spotted some stairs. They went up the stairs from the sewer dock. The place was…empty. There was nothing in sight. Not a house or a car or anything. It was just them and the dirty brown concrete, at their feet. Suddenly the ground began to shake. Walls came from the ground that circled around them. Within a minute a huge coliseum, surrounded them. A monitor was at one of the walls. The screen crackled to life. The picture then shaped to a man who was just sitting there in his desk. He was slightly tan and had tinted glasses on. He had a stern and serious face and his hands were folded in front of him. "Do you like it?", he exclaimed. "Just a little side job I completed during my spare time. For those who do not know, I am Goldman…". The duo was taken aback. "_That's _the guy who caused all of this? He looks like nothing but a businessman!", the echidna exclaimed. Goldman continued his message, "I am sure you now know about _my _experiments now. As you see I will continue Dr. Curien's experimental legacy, and if any of you try to get in my way…well…you'll just have to face him". Goldman then panned the camera to a silver pod, glowing blue and having many wires sticking out. "The Emperor will reign down on humanity, and will become the ruler of nature.", he explained. Then the camera turned to him. "But for now you'll just have to face another of my creations, look to your left.". Elly and Taylor craned their heads left, and saw a cage spawn from the ground. "What the hell is it with zombies and chainsaws!?", shouted Elly.

Klonoa rolled out from his hiding spot and rapidly fired at the Tower's five serpent heads. He saw one to the left open it's mouth ready to strike. This was an opening Klonoa was looking for. He fired at its mouth. The serpent screeched in disturbance when it felt the sharp pains in its mouth. Then the cabbit knew. The only time they would open there mouths was when they were ready to strike, and he could cancel their attacks by shooting in there. Suddenly both the green one and the one to the left opened their mouths to attack. Klonoa was able to the brown one, but the green one attacked quicker. He head-butted the cabbit, and pinned him with by laying down on him. He was straining, trying to break free, spitting the blood out that was knocked out of him. The other serpents took advantage and began to open their mouths. Klonoa fired at them, one of them fell dead, landing with a loud crash. The others hesitated for a second, and began warming up for their next attack. Klonoa fired back, with another falling to its demise. Now only three serpents remained. The green one in the center lifted itself up. Then in one sequence, the far left serpent opened its mouth, then the next one, and the center one was charging up what could be one of its most powerful attacks. The cabbit fired at the brown ones. They crashed down the floor in defeat. Klonoa saw the green one hurled down, baring its teeth at him. In one placed shot, he cancelled the green serpent's attack. With its options running low, the creature who was attached to the wall, broke free. It dismantled the wall it in, and then slithered to another opening to the left. The cabbit followed the being and almost tripped over himself when he saw that the location that it escaped to. It was another hall, this one half sunk in the murky sewer water. He spotted the last serpent that was made up the Tower, swim around the dirty pool of the water. It was as though it was _waiting _for him. The cabbit felt his stomach churn. It was bad enough for him to get dragged down in the water by the zombies. But know, in ordered to defeat this thing, he would have to get in the one thing he feared the most. For he didn't know how to swim. The serpent continued circling the area. Klonoa closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He ran down the water and tried to calm himself down. He realized that the water wasn't too deep, that he could stand. But the water was up to his neck, and in this case, swimming would be faster than walking. The serpent rose and opened his mouth and splashed down. The cabbit got out of the way without thinking, and was engulfed by the waves that crashed down from the creature. This when he started panicking. The thought of being underwater traumatized as before. He floated back up to the surface. The serpent repeated its attack. This time, Klonoa was prepared and fired at the mouth. This knocked the creature back. Growling in anger, the serpent dove in the water. Klonoa tried see if he could spot him, but had no luck seeing through the filthy, murky water. Without warning, the creature sprang up and slammed down. The cabbit, unfortunately didn't react fast enough and was caught under the serpent. He was tumbling down under the water again. Bubbles from the splash fogged up his vision, and wasn't able to see anything.

Then he felt a rough surface slam into him. Why, it was a platform that was on the other side of the hall! He stumbled up gasping for breath. Klonoa looked for his shoulder and saw the serpent sine-waving towards him. With a steady aim, he shot the creature in the mouth. The monster lifted its upper body in agony and with its mouth still open, Klonoa continued shooting at it, even piercing holes through its jaw just to kill it. The green serpent swayed for a little bit and finally crashed down the pool. The water stained with its blood seeping from its mouth. Klonoa, who was still panting hard from being in water for so long, lowered his gun. He now had some time to wine down. But then it hit him, he remembered about Elly and Taylor. He didn't know where they were at, and why they abandoned him in the first place. It seemed like the only possible route was the one right in front of him. It was a tunnel that dim and humid. As he started walking down, he noticed something different about this place. The cabbit finally realized what was different. After a short while, the tunnel lost light. The pale dimness was now complete darkness.

--

Well after a staggering four days, I finally completed this chapter.

The next chapter I will try to make as suspenseful as possible. If you have a hard time reading this because of some grammar mistakes, feel free to just go on YouTube and go see what I'm talking about.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Darkness

The only sound Klonoa could hear was the sopping sound emitting from his shoes, and the drops of water free falling from his soaked clothes and fur. It also came to his attention, that the humidity of the tunnel suddenly vanished. The air was cooler and more breezy, making him shiver. He did not know however that he was already out of the tunnel, but he couldn't tell, it was dark and his eyes weren't used to seeing in darkness. Then…he heard the sound of running water. The cabbit groaned at the thought of more water. Not only did it stress him out, but it also stressed him that he couldn't tell where it was. In fact, he didn't know where _anything _was. Klonoa walked left and headed for a small set of stairs he couldn't see. He gasped in fright when he tripped over the stair. He slowly creaked up the stairs. The sound of the running water sounded like it was closer. Having many awful thoughts of the water being another deep pool or a waterfall, he tried his best to away from it, by moving the opposite way it was coming from.

All of the sudden, a loud whipping noise rang out. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground with a hot stinging pain engulfing his face. Then he felt water droplets fall on his face. Klonoa could also smell an unfathomable scent. Why, it didn't sound like air, it sounded like _breathing_. And then he heard a croaking noise right in front of him. _Something was pinning him down._ The cabbit struggled to break free, but the thing on top of him was holding his arms down, making it futile to use his gun. Soon, he felt a slimy wet object, smear through his face. The unknown figure was _tasting _him with what could be a long, slender tongue. The figure then made a little chirp in glee, and then it sounded like it was licking its chops.

Knowing his time is running out, the cabbit thought of ways to escape. He felt that his legs were still free. The figure growled in dominance and was ready to swipe for his head, when Klonoa kicked it off of him. He rapidly got up and started shooting back at the thing. He slowly walked backwards. The figure was still alive, for he could hear scratching noises in the walls. Suddenly, he felt the figure bounce of him, knocking him down into a flight of stairs. He landed on his back. Then he heard the figure jump down, screeching down at him. Klonoa fired his gun at point blank range. He was surprised that he didn't feel anything land on him. The figure screeched in pain. Klonoa sighed in relief, as he felt his heart racing. But his moment was shattered when he heard more scaling noises around him. Without thinking he ran. Ran into the unknown. He didn't know where he was going, he didn't care, he wanted to get away from the noises. He also noticed that the floor changed in texture. Instead of being the hard surface, it was now a mossy-feeling surface. All of the sudden, he felt his face hitting something hard. It was a wall, and the cabbit collided with it, smacking hard. And although he couldn't see, he could feel his head being dizzy and his eyes closing shut. Klonoa blacked out.

The same still darkness was present when he finally woke up. But now he felt confined, as something put him in something. He could tell it wasn't a spider web, for he had some room in the confinement. To him, it felt like a some sort of casing, like an _egg. _Klonoa noticed that he still had Guntz's old, battered gun in his hand. He was relieved that he still hung on to it, even after knocking himself out. He lifted his gun up and fired at the casing. Through the hole, freezing cold air squeezed through. Klonoa blasted more holes in the casing. Then he put his fingers through the holes and ripped the casing apart. He finally got up, and was struck dead with cold wind. Even though he had thick fur, it was still wet and was shivering. Then he saw that the pitch black darkness, was now just dimness. He eyes grew large in shock. He was in a preservation ground. He saw countless egg-like casings, all over the place. The cabbit broke some of them, and was appalled by what was inside of them: human corpses. Suddenly the scaling sounds appeared, and Klonoa finally what he faced in the dark location. They were big, mutated lizards. They were a dirty green, which looked ripped and could see their muscles and had long tongues, they had white underbellies, and had no eyes. They were like the serpents and used another sense to substitute sight. In this case, tongues. The creatures' claws were rough and frightfully long. To top it off, they had slender, whip-like tails. Like the ninja zombie they were fast agile. Klonoa aimed for their heads and fired obscurely. He was caught off guard, at how they were still alive, after their head was blown off. He continued firing until they were dead.

Soon he ran down the nearly endless room. Then he came at an intersection. He spotted a exit sign pointing to the right through all the heavy moss and slime growing through the walls, but more lizards sprinted from that direction. The cabbit realized that he must be in the sewers, rather then the ruins. He had no choice but to head left. Klonoa darted through heavy seaweed-like material, and stumbled into yet another dark place. This part was not pitch black however, and he could still see parts of the place. His eyes spotted a large lump in the middle of the freezing slimy location. He looked for another route to get out of the place. Then, he heard a loud yawing screech. He stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder, to see the big lump turn into a towering figure. It looked like the leader of the mutated lizards. Klonoa couldn't tell if it was one of Goldman's creations or not, but he took no chances and fired at the creature. The beast felt the bullets strike him, but it didn't hurt it, it annoyed it. In a split second , the lizard sprinted to him. Klonoa dashed to the entrance he came from, but the lizard blocked the way. Walking back, the cabbit fired at the lizard.

Suddenly, the lizard screeched in anguish. Klonoa shot the lizard in the tongue. As with the serpents, their weakest spot was the tongue. Sure he could blast their heads but that would use up precious ammo, that he had. With it's tongue half-decapitated, the creature fell down to the ground and bled to death. The agony was so great, that it didn't have the strength to get back up. Klonoa took out the empty clip and reloaded it with a fresh one. He only six or clips. He finally got out of the room, to only be greeted by more of the lizards. Knowing that it would be useless to fight back, he sprinted down the hall, with hordes of the scourge trailing him. Then he noticed something bright at the end of the hallway, it was…it was…light! Light shining dimly at the end. Klonoa's hopes ran up high when he saw it. Alas, he made it out. But he turned around saw the lizards still chasing him. The cabbit tried to think of a solution, and then he saw a huge gas tank right next to him. He snapped it off it support beam, and rolled it towards the lizards. Then he lifted his gun and the next thing the lizards knew, they were engulfed in flames. The creatures were so close together that they bumped into each, and their comrades in flames. It was a chain reaction.

Klonoa simply turned around and walked up the stairs. He saw that the underground sewers led him to a great coliseum, which was funny to him, because in the past year he learned that the coliseum was _in Rome. _He then saw the huge monitor on one of the walls. It crackled to life and there in his own eyes he saw Goldman, sitting with his hands folded on a desk. He repeated the same message Elly and Taylor got when they arrive. After the message, the ground started to quake. Walls rose from the ground and closed off the open space of the coliseum. Then a cage rose from the ground. Klonoa gasped in shock when he saw Elly and Taylor laying there blood-drenched. Next to them was another towering giant. This one looked more humanoid, as its abdomen area looked mechanical. It had cut-up beige skin, wore a black executioner mask covering its whole face, had black pants looking material on its legs. Each leg had an ax strapped on it. It was also carrying a massive chainsaw. Klonoa opened up his book and flipped to the mutant's file. "Strength Type 205" was what read at the top. He looked at the creature's weak spot and chuckled to himself, "How, obvious". Next thing he knew he was staring in front of the blood stained chainsaw right in front of him. Strength missed by an inch. The cabbit turned around and ran as the giant began chasing down the labyrinth.

He sprinted through the tight passageways made by the thick walls. Klonoa turned around and saw that he was no longer in his tail. He was flummoxed, a mutant like that wouldn't just give up. He heard the buzzing sound go off from above. He looked up and saw the creature already midway on his jump. Klonoa threw himself back, nearly being sliced in half. Despite all the wounds he has gotten, he still had bursts of energy left in him. The cabbit fired and struck Strength grunted in annoyance. His mask had bullet holes now. Klonoa could see the black beady eyes it had under. Then the mutant began to run madly at him. Klonoa continued shooting, but Strength blocked the projectiles with his massive chainsaw, which he kept right in front of his face. When the Leatherface knock-off was ready to swipe down his chainsaw, the cabbit being able to think at the last minute, slid right between his legs. Now he was on the other side of him, shooting him in the back of his melon. The giant slowly turned around and without warning flung his ax at the cabbit. Klonoa tossed himself to the wall, he couldn't simply duck or side-step his attacks. Another ax almost struck him in the face.

"Strength" was ax-free. With that being said, he stomped off to the left of an intersection they were coming up on. Klonoa was sure he was ready now facing up the sky. But then he heard a large rumbling sound. He turned around and saw the mutant, barrage through the wall, and swiped his chainsaw at him. The cabbit saw the opening and fired at its head, then Klonoa dashed to the right of the intersection. The giant was now running after him, his chainsaw up high, gaining on Klonoa. It was a dead end, Klonoa skidded to a stop. He looked back the mutant, holding his chainsaw up high. Then Klonoa thought of something quickly, "If its head is the place where you'd want to kill, then what if you wanted to wound it?". He looked at Strength's hands and fired at them. The mutant growled in anguish, as his hands were shot at. It dropped its chainsaw and wasn't able to pick it up, he didn't have his axes either. Klonoa taking this as a big opportunity, continuously fired at the giant's head, revealing his skeletal like face, bloody and twisted from the spray of bullets. The mutant was now swaying left to right, as though he was about to be knocked out. With a final barrage of bullets, Strength was defeated and he crashed down to the ground. Klonoa lowered his gun and took a deep sigh. He managed to get out of that without a scratch. Then the walls making up the labyrinth crumbled down. Everything dismantled except for the cage Elly and Taylor were in. "Elly!! Taylor!!", he yelled, running towards the cage. He creaked it open. Elly was kneeling beside Taylor, with her hand over her stomach. "D-Don't tell me he's d-d--", stammered Klonoa. "He's fine, dude, he just swiped by that ass twice." He looked at Taylor who was unconscious and splattered with blood. "We already called for backup , so you can go ahead and take care of Goldman without us.", she explained. "A-Are you sure?", the cabbit asked.

"Yeah"

Klonoa turned his back and started walking away. "Hey, Klonoa!!", the echidna shouted. Klonoa turned around. "His headquarters are up town, head out the exit and go down the main street.". Klonoa nodded and started towards the exit. "I'll get him for this", he said under his breath.

Meanwhile, Goldman stood outside his helicopter pad, where the Emperor's pod was stationed. "The Emperor shall awaken soon", he said, "Best you hurry my friend".

--

Making a long chapter for a short level was really hard, that's why I put the lizards there, yes you do fight them in the game, but its not like in "Alien", where you go down and fight the source, that's kinda where I got the idea from. Anyway, I don't know if should put the Magician back. I know that this would be his second resurrection in the story. But in HotD 2 he comes back for another helping. So I don't know, I'm just gonna leave it up to you guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Arrival

Klonoa was out of the coliseum, he now had to head towards Goldman Building. The streets were much narrower, and the district looked…empty. The black clouds that blanketed the sky had rolled by, now it was just ordinary overcast weather. This section reminded him of the dark sewers, it was quiet, all he could hear was the same footsteps he made. Klonoa walked by the building, when all of the sudden its garage door opened. Out walked out three muscular zombies, one was a ordinary one, but the other two were military zombies. They had gray skin, wore Marine hats, and had camo pants. He aimed for their heads, killing the one ordinary one. However, the military one, continued to trudge to him, despite having half their heads blown off. Klonoa continued firing at the one to his left. When he killed it however, his gun ran out of ammo. He reached in for another clip, but the other zombie upper-cut him in the jaw. He stumbled into the wall. Klonoa growled in frustration. Without thinking he clenched his fist and slugged the zombie in its stomach, as hard as he could. The zombie toppled down and Klonoa stepped over him, grabbed the lower-half of the head and ripped it off his shoulders. He was breathing hard, his face was sprayed in blood. The cabbit finally regained his old self. "Did I just do that?", he thought. Shaking his head he continued down the street. Suddenly another garage door, opened, this time with one zombie inside. Klonoa thought it was just a regular zombie, but when he shot in the chest, the being clenched it as though his heart was going to burst. Well, something did burst out, it was his stomach. Klonoa then realized at the last minute that the stomach had the characteristics of a leech. It shot out of the zombie and nipped the cabbit right in his face. Klonoa struggled to get it off of him.

Finally he got it out, his muzzle had teeth marks, and was smeared in blood. He stomped on the parasite. He know had time to reload his. There were only five clips left in his pocket. "Crap, I should of asked her for some more clips", he murmured. Klonoa looked up and saw a military Hummer skid by. He was shocked when he saw the military zombies step off. The cabbit being a good distance from them continuously fired at them until they were no more. He suddenly remembered that military personnel sometimes carry firearms in their vehicles. Klonoa walked to the back of the vehicle and opened the hatch. Nothing. He walked back to the front door of the vehicle. It was open. Now he had to figure out how to start it. Klonoa saw that the keys were left in the ignition. He tried to remember what the humans did to start their cars and such. "Ah, now I got it.", he said to himself. He turned the key, which was then followed by the roar of the engine. There was only one problem…he didn't know how to drive. During his stay in Venice, he got around by walking or taking a city bus. Well, he knew the idea of how to steer, and he kind of took a hint on how to accelerate, but could he melt this two techniques into one? Well, he did once the windshield shattered open.

Legions of biting, clawing zombies engulfed the cabbit's view. A sudden, nervous jerk in his leg pushed down the gas petal and he skidded uncontrollably down the road. Klonoa had no idea where he was going, how could he? There we're zombies breathing up his neck (which to salt to the wound, they had atrociously bad breath). All of the sudden he was violently knocked to the side of his vehicle. He looked to his left and saw a red sports car driven by what else? Zombies. They seemed to have to a bone to pick with him. Now they were pinning him against a guard rail. Sparks showered the right side of the car and some zombies on the windshield got half their bodies shredded. The cabbit had enough. When the car was easing up and ready to ram him again, Klonoa without thinking turned the steering wheel to the right and T-boned the opposing vehicle, making it spin out of control. Unfortunately, it skidded right in front of Klonoa's car. Next he knew he was in the sky.

The military hummer barrel rolled for a long period of time. All, the cabbit could do was hope that he would make it out alive as he was knocked from every corner of the car. It finally slowed to a stop. You couldn't recognize the kind of vehicle it was now. It was now just a twisted, battered piece of blood stained green metal. For a short while it was silent, no zombies in the windshield, they were all decimated, limbs and heads lying everywhere on the road. All of the sudden, the car shook and rustled. Out came a blood drenched cabbit, breathing heavily and violently. Every body part of his body was bruised, cut, and was covered in blood. He was lucky that he got out of there alive. Klonoa limped away from the wreckage. About a quarter of the day, the car erupted in flames. Klonoa looked back, with a surprised look and continued walking. He was now on the doorstep. Goldman Building was straight ahead, from the bridge he was on, which he just realized that he got here awfully quick. The cabbit wearily limped to the courtyard of the building. The floor of the courtyard had weird triangular tiles with what he thought where zodiac illustration inside. He looked up the building. Suddenly an explosion burst out from it. Shards of tinted glass fell towards the courtyard. The sky turned to a offensive red. Then a figure floated down. It's arm across it's chest holding his shoulder. Klonoa's eyes widened in terror. "It…can't…be…you were…", he gasped. To the cabbit's despair it was none other than the Magician. However he lost his silver sheen and flawless design. Now he looked like a science experiment gone wrong. His skin looked burned off, with a missing eyeball and he could see his teeth plainly there, he also had maggots crawling all over him. However his pulsing muscles were still there. He began to speak in a low, growl-like voice, "So we meet again. Sir Goldman was able to give a second chance, to finish the job. It looks like your fate is sealed. Sir Goldman said that if I don't defeat then the 'Emperor' will". Fire rose from his hands. "But I don't think that will be necessary", he teased and suddenly shot a stream of fire from his palm.

Klonoa threw himself aside and skidded across the ground. He quickly took out Guntz's gun and took aim. But, he couldn't get a clear shot, The Magician was teleporting faster than in their first encounter. teleporting faster than in their first encounter. Before he had a time to react, the humanoid threw a mass a flames at him, like a big firey punched, that not only engulfed him in flames but knocked him back. The cabbit laid against the wall, burned and useless. It was coming back to him, the mansion, Guntz's death, the painful attack the Magician unleashed before his demise. He felt dizzy and nauseous. He was picked up from the ground, and next thing he knew he was in the Magician's clutches. "Remember this little move?", he stated as he floated up the sky. Soon Klonoa felt nothing but hot sharp pain engulf his body. He fell victim to the _same _attack as last time, only this felt worse. The cabbit howled in anguish before the pain stopped, but instead of freefalling like before, the humanoid threw him down and Klonoa crashed into the courtyard, like a bomb dropping down from its hatch. He laid there in a crater, helplessly. He was charred black now, barely breathing. Klonoa was trying so hard not to lose his consciousness, so _very _hard. The Magician floated in front of him, as though waiting for him to get up. "It's all over for you now.", he said morbidly as another fireball rose from his hand.

--

THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU WILL SEE THE MAGICIAN, I PROMISE! (unless you want to see him again). So, it's been like what? _Months _since I've been here? Well, I kind of blame myself for not getting up my lazy ass to type something, but I saw three new fanfics up and I wasn't a big fan of the newest two. The third I haven't read yet so, here it is Chapter 13. Enjoi!


	7. Chapter 7Confrontation

It all happened in one motion, it seemed rather slow for Klonoa though. His dazed mind was messing with his sense of reality. Before he knew it another blow struck him, sending him back a few good feet away. His back tore up from skidding across the rough tile in the courtyard. As he laid there, literally dying, the Magician hovered triumphantly; gloating in a way. "Oh, you should take a look at you feeble, pathetic self.", he sneered. The cabbit couldn't move, he couldn't reply or retaliate, he was stiff from all the punishment his body has suffered. Then, as if he just gave up, he closed his eyes and lost his consciousness.

Images whizzed across a black and atmosphere. Klonoa was standing right in the middle of the blank and emptiness. The images were depictions of the future, or in this case, what he _thought _would be the future. They raced all around, and now he could hear voices screaming, explosions, nukes lifting from the ground…zombies moaning. Klonoa madly circled, as though he was lost. Then one of the images caught his eye, it had a man standing in the middle, tan skinned, tinted spectacles, a clean cut black suit. His face hard and motionless he simply stood there. Then, he chuckled and uttered, "Soon the true end shall begin". After those words were spoken the image transition into the city and was horrified. The city was in ruins, the sky was an oppressive orange, and littered everywhere were armies of the undead. Swaying, limping, moaning, everywhere. And in the middle knelt a being in defeat. It was him, kneeling wounded and helpless. Nobody was there to help him, he was surrounded, waiting to meet his demise. The zombies gathered closer, and the cabbit looked up, closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Then a swarm of zombies jump in and Klonoa let out a ear-shattering yell.

In that moment, Klonoa's eyes swung back open. "I…will…not…let…that…happen…", he croaked as he gathered a good portion of his strength and cocked his gun. "Hmm, _now _you wake up when I make my decision on how to rid you of existence.", the Magician growled lowly. "I'm not going to die to you", Klonoa rasped slowly. He quickly pointed his gun and shot the Magician right in his pulsing calf muscle. He grunted in disarray, as he was knocked back a little. As a retaliation he shot a fireball at the cabbit, but Klonoa saw it coming and side-stepped out of the way (it was all he could do, after all he was mercilessly toasted). He fired his gun again, this time hitting the humanoid in the pulsing bicep muscle. This time the Magician was getting flustered. He rapidly teleported through the courtyard. He suddenly stopped and unleash a wave of fire from his hand. Klonoa ducked (or dropped) in time for the wave to flutter above him. The cabbit had his gun ready and fired again, hitting his thigh. If there was one thing about these experiments, they were weak, two three shots at the most and they were dead. This was the case for the Magician, when all his weakspots were struck, he teleported up the red sky, which was zooming past due to the all-of-the-sudden wind. A red aura encircled the creature. He charged up his attack. This was a perfect time for some free shots. The cabbit fired like there was no tomorrow. All of the sudden his gun clicked. He was out of bullets.

Klonoa dug through his pockets and felt only six clips left. Guntz's gun was surely capable of holding more rounds but since these 14-round 9 millimeter clips were compatible, they would have to do. The Magician unleashed a barrage of fireballs all closing in on Klonoa. Their impact was unmatched, they were like supersonic comets. The cabbit opened his eyes, lucky to find that none of them hit him. But then he saw the Magician charge up his attack again. Klonoa took no chances and continuously fired at the available opening. Suddenly, the Magician floated up the sky, shockwaves imploding from himself. Then in a flash, he shattered into a million pieces, the tiny shards were magnificently sparkly as the skittered across the ground.

Klonoa looked up the building and muttered, "Only I can control my fate, you…", he paused and walked toward the front door, "…you're nothing", he finished. He trudged to the front door and was taken aback at how _empty _it was. The main floor was just a huge, lifeless hall with an elevator shaft in the middle. "It's like he's inviting me in…", he thought referring to Goldman. Klonoa's best guess is that he would be in the top floor of this skyscraper. He headed towards the elevator. Wouldn't you know some kind of enemy was inside, only they _weren't _zombies. They were…humanoids, almost robots. These had a metallic gray sheen that reflected the foreground of the area. Had, black insect eyes and emotionless faces. These enemies sure reacted like zombies. Moaning and walking slowly towards him. Klonoa picked them off quickly, and stepped inside the elevator. He pressed the button with the highest number (which was fifty). Surprisingly, they're was nothing out there to kill him, no humanoids, no nothing. The cabbit walked down the hallway, gray and shiny, and saw a door at the end. But something was not right when he got there. The walls at the door were all gurgling. This was when Klonoa realized, that these things had a much bigger element of surprise. Two gray figures stepped threw the hallway. Their arms replaced with purple jagged looking light sabers, their eyes were hidden behind sensor-looking masks (kind of like Cyclops' from X-Men), and they too had emotionless expressions. The figures had all the physical features of a human. Klonoa's aim was getting jittery. Instead of the head shots he used to get, he'd pick off an arm or a leg. They'd die either way. That was another thing that disgusted the cabbit, they would bleed and melt away just like the regular living dead.

After that encounter, he went through the door and strode past a laboratory. It all of the sudden became very dim once he stepped in the other room. His eyes widened in shock. On both sides of the hall, were capsules. And in those capsules, were all the enemies, he encountered. The axe-wielding ones, the swamp monsters, the mutated lizards. Klonoa just couldn't stop looking at these. He was fascinated, but at the same time disgusted at how a human being can do this to the city. The cabbit turned his head continued his way. There was really nothing out there to kill him, just a few enemies sprouting here and there, but that was it. It was not too soon, before he was at the threshold of Goldman's office.

The door slid open, and the first thing he saw, was the chair turning the opposite way. Klonoa was about to speak before Goldman beat him to it. "I've been waiting for you, my friend", he said in a drone tone. Klonoa raised his voice, "Cut the crap, Goldman, you probably have no idea what your doing!!". Goldman turned around, his tannish face, thin spectacles, hard and expressionless face, tidy black hair and a sharp black suit. "I'm fully aware of what I'm doing. Man was to protect all living things in this planet. And what do they do? Start wars, provoke global warming, genocide, dependence on resources, cutting down rainforests, all of that!!", his voice rose at the last bit. "So, now they must be taught a lesson. I have made a creature to rule over all the scum of the earth".

"But this isn't right!!", Klonoa retaliated, "Mankind has to learn from its own mistakes! And why do you have room to talk? Your human, and look what your creating! This is far worse than any war! Your no better than anybody who has caused all the trouble in the world!" . The office fell silent, and then Goldman stood up from his chair. "Its funny hearing that from somebody who's future is sealed.". All of the sudden the floor rose. The floor lifted them up to the roof of the skyscraper. Goldman, who was standing across of Klonoa, smirked. "Awake from your dormant rest, our new ruler, The EMPEROR!!". Klonoa looked the opposite side and saw a wired pod set in the roof. The window panes hissed slowly, but then shattered when a tall figure. Klonoa looked in frightful awe, knowing in the back of his head that if he doesn't defeat this thing then the world is doomed for all he knows. A levitating humanoid floated over Klonoa. It's body looked liquid like, It had the features of a human face and head, except emotionless,It's arms crossed in front of his chest, as though shielding something. "I am…I am…", It said in a robot-sounding voice, "The one who rules over nature, I shall hate …and destroy mankind…I am…the Emperor!!". And at that cue, silver, shiny marble like spheres generated, and began to orbit around him.

The wind started to pick up again, making gray and thick clouds cycle around the sky. Klonoa spun around to see Goldman, who was now standing near the edge of the building. The Emperor, zoomed in front of the cabbit. He saw something in the middle of the experiment's chest, it looked like a…heart or red core. His best guess, is that that was his weakspot. He hardly had time to look at it, because the Emperor began shooting the spheres at him. Klonoa shot the quick marbles. They were too fast for him. One of them slammed them in the head. He was knocked back to the edge of the roof. Klonoa staggeredly got up, but lost his balance (due to his dizziness) and fell off the building. At that split second he grabbed on to the ledge of the roof. Looking hundreds of stories down at the now tiny courtyard with the triangular pattern. The Emperor came into his view and began shooting the orbiting spheres at him. Klonoa got the timing down, and hanging from the roof, he took out the spheres, and began nailing him at the core. But, he came back, and fired a lightning-quick sphere at him. The metalloid substance felt like iron crashing against his ribs. Klonoa was getting the wind knocked out of him, as the sphere repeatedly crushed him against the wall. Blood spewed out from his mouth. He was also losing his grip.

The Emperor had him pinned. Klonoa's only hope was to get a lucky shot so he could throw him off balance. And for his own sake, the cabbit _did _get a lucky shot off him. This gave him enough time to get up to the roof again. The creature however, floated right in front of him again. The spheres however melted into his right arm, and formed a spear. He had it ready and was about to slash it down. Without a thought, Klonoa put the gun in front of his face. The next thing he heard was a loud "clash". Guntz's gun has just saved his life. Both him and the Emperor were taken aback. Klonoa might of just underestimated the gun's true abilities. The Emperor was ready to strike with his spear again. The cabbit blocked again, but this time he landed some shots on the Emperor. He soon floated higher and used his sphere attack again. This time they were coming slower, but took serious punishment. His gun clicked, about halfway. Klonoa, who had no time to reload or think, got pushed back violently into the ground hard. He laid there gasping and wheezing. Klonoa knew he couldn't take more of this. He dug through his pocket and reloaded the gun. It was only a matter of time before the Emperor came into view, and used the same attack. This time, Klonoa rolled out of the way and aimed directly to the core and fired.

This threw the humanoid off balance. Now the spheres joined together again, but this time they formed…the little bat imp he encountered before! Klonoa shot the shape shift. It soon dismembered into spheres again. But they joined again and formed the Hierophant, who leaped across. Dagger pointed down. The cabbit was quick enough to cancel that attack. The spheres went through the cycle again and formed one of the serpents of the Tower. "I've had enough of this", he said weakly and blasted the serpent, afterwards he mercilessly fired the core of the humanoid. It twitched and jittered as it kept taking bullets. Finally, Klonoa's clip ran out. The Emperor then huddled down and faded off, all that was left was the core. But now the spheres whirled around the core at an alarming speed and made a loud blade sound. Klonoa quickly reloaded and aimed at the core. It was coming towards him. His aim was getting shaky, probably from exhaustion. He wasn't able to stop the attack in time, and alas the spheres sliced his torso. Klonoa cringed and screamed when the whirling spheres made contact. It felt like hundreds of sawblades shredding his body at high speeds. The remains of the Emperor eased off for another attack. Klonoa huddled, holding his hand over his shredded torso. Blood seeping through his fingers, his face, twisted in pain. Tears streaming down his face. The core swopped down again, but this time he was ready. In a sudden movement, he rapidly fired at the core, stalling it. It was a few feet from his face. At last it gave up. The core floated up into the sky. He could hear the Emperor's voice again "I am….I am…", it said weakly. And then it rose and went supernova, literally. The explosion was grand, and the world shook from the shockwave. Klonoa uncovered his face to see…nothing. The howling winds stopped and the clouds just calmly rolled over him. He looked back at Goldman, who was surprisingly still standing there. Klonoa hobbled to him and pointed the gun at his face. "Goldman…", he whispered. His face was still expressionless and hard. "My friend, it is not over…yet", he said toneless. Klonoa gave him a questioning look. "Is that all you have to say?", he demanded. Goldman looked down and simply replied, "In time…a successor will come…and Pandora's Box shall open."

"What?"

"Farewell, my friend". And with that said, he lifted his arms, shifted his weight back and free falled off the building.

--

So…tired. Well Goldman dies and now he mentions something about "Pandora's Box" Hmm…well what could that be? Well tune in to my next fanfic after the next chapter!


	8. The Final Chapter

The Final Chapter

Klonoa knelt down in exhaustion. "It's finally over", he said to himself. Then he heard the sound of whirling blades. A helicopter shot up in front of Klonoa. "Come with us, son", a man in a trench coat said over the megaphone. The cabbit wearily walked to the chopper. He stepped in. The man in the trench coat looked towards him. "What's your name?", he asked.

"Klonoa"

"Klonoa, I'm Thomas Rogan of the AMS. Do you know what you just did?"

Klonoa shook his head.

"Well, just look"

When the chopper landed, Klonoa was in shock. A crowd of people began roaring with cheers. The city of Venice was there to congratulate him. Everybody he recognized was there, even Elly and Taylor, who seemed to look just fine. "Elly! Taylor!", Klonoa shouted happily. "Kid, how would you like to be a credit to the force?", she asked. Klonoa was grateful for the offer. "Yeah…but…", he started, the Rogan stepped in.

"Klonoa, what you did up there saved the _planet_. If I were you I would join the AMS. We could always use somebody like you".

Klonoa looked down and then looked up. "Sure, why not?".

Rogan smiled warmly. "Get this guy in an ambulance!", he shouted to medics. The cabbit was strapped in the sheet and rolled into the van. Taylor walked up to him. "I got a call from Gary and James.", he said. Klonoa looked up at him. "They said that they found somebody at the wreckage, he's alive but unconscious. They said he looked like some wolf". The cabbits eyes grew in excitement, and then looked down at the crimson red pistol laying in his stomach.

Hours went by and the investigation came to an end. It seemed like forever to Klonoa. But he knew, as he was strapped to the bed, that after his recovery he will be part of an organization up to the ranks in the FBI and the CIA. As the doors were closing on him, he saw a figure way in the distance, just standing. He grew curious for a while but decided to let it go. "Hey, G!", Rogan yelled. G, who was a man in a black suit, turned around. "Everybody is leaving now!"

"I know! I'm coming!", he said. Then he looked at the ground. "No matter what it takes, master, I shall free you, all I need to do is get the book and you, the World, will be liberated."

"C'mon, G!"

"All right, I'm coming!"

--

Hmm…very suspicious. Could G be part of the liberation of "The World"? Tune in to "The Aftermath" to find out. Now time for me to sleep XP.


End file.
